


America Votes for Women

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is a nice person, America is amazing, America protects his people, Fluff, Gen, Historical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: Did you think that America wouldn't be there when his people wanted votes?Did you think he would be against it?No, Alfred is right there, every protest and march.He want freedom and equality.But England raised a gentleman, so on the way he makes a few friends with similar ideas.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	America Votes for Women

**Author's Note:**

> Don't' own Hetalia.  
> Will have more chapters on Civil rights and interactions.  
> Sorry if its historically offensive. Not meant to and hope it doesn't sound like that.

It was the 20th of June 1920, and the women of America were standing outside of parliament with their signs held high, each saying a variation of the same message;

“ **Votes for Women** ”

“ **Give us the Vote** ”

“ **We pay taxes, have jobs, why shouldn’t we Vote?** ”

It was a protest for their political freedom, and why shouldn’t they be there. But in that crown was a woman named Susan Johnson, she was 30 years old, a respectable middle-class lady with a good job and a good husband. But she was there alone that day, her husband may be supportive of her, but he wasn’t going to come down and hold a sign on a Wednesday morning.

Susan was rightfully a bit disappointed in her husband, but as she could see a few men around with looking bored to death with helping their wives or sisters hold their signs, she was glad her husband wasn’t here, he would have just walked away.

Susan was a proud woman, she personally thought that women should have had the vote a long time ago, if they can work and pay rent for homes, then they should be able to vote. It was that simple, and yet some men could understand it; she remembers how her father used to complain about voting, but he didn’t understand how good he had life when he abused his privilege.

The crown was moving a little along the road now, so Susan walked with them, on her way she tripped over a pothole in the road. Before she could fall however, she was stabilised by a young man. She was quite surprised to see such a young man here, he looked younger than her. She noticed his sign though, “ **Give them Equality and Votes!** ”.

“Are you alright mam’?” the young gentlemen asked, he seemed very polite, Susan gave a small smile,

“Yes, I’m perfectly fine thank you, who might you be?”

He gave a small chuckle, was his name funny or was this situation amusing for him?

“My name if Alfred, Alfred F. Jones mam” He gave her a smile, “If you don’t mind me asking mam, are you here alone or do have a group you need to catch up to?”

Susan face went a little grim, “No, my husband decided to stay home. But I suppose that I am with the large crowd around me”

The young man, Alfred, looked a little mad at her words, why on earth is that? Susan thought.

Alfred held out his arm to her, “If you’re alone, would you mind if I accompanied you? My brother taught me that it’s rude to leave a lady alone in a large crowd” He suddenly went a little red and spluttered out something else, “Not that you need an escort or something, it’s just that with large crowds and police around something might happen and-“

Susan cut him off with a smile, “Any young man like you with good manners and an apparent good head, I welcome to spend some time with” She meant it, while the very few other men around looked like they would rather be elsewhere, this one had a smile on his face, like this was the perfect place to be, and his sign was clearly made by him.

“Very well then, shall we proceed to give the rest of those old paper pushers something to listen to?”

Alfred smiled and led her forward into they crown, her hand on his arm.

Susan smiled, it was nice to know that some of the younger generations were willing to accept women like her, and if Alfred was an example, then hopefully the rest of America will follow it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] America Votes for Women](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007251) by [GwenChan Pods (GwenChan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan%20Pods)




End file.
